


The One Where Cruhteo is Stalked

by tearstainangel



Series: Friendly Relations [1]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Nobody gets screwed over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5222900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tearstainangel/pseuds/tearstainangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slaine has taken a strong liking to Cruhteo.<br/>Cruhteo has a problem with it until he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here my next attempt at writing something.  
> I've decided to write some shorts for my headcanon where Earth and Vers actually tried to mend relations after the first war, so Dr Troyard goes to Vers a lot earlier. You can read the full headcanon on tumblr. http://zettaiai.tumblr.com/post/122518996062/aldnoahzero-au-where-the-universe-righted-itself

There was someone following him. A platinum blond someone. A tiny platinum blond someone. Who was also extremely bad at hiding.

Cruhteo spun around and glanced down at the kid crouching down, hiding his face behind his hands. Cruhteo pinched his brow in exasperation. He would have thought that as a Doctor, Troyard would have taught his spawn that just because he cannot see it doesn't mean it also cannot see him. But alas, Dr Toyard is off researching, while he's stuck with.. _This_.

"I can see you," Cruhteo said, resisting the urge to roll his eyes when the kid moved his hand to cover his ears, eyes shut tight. "I can _still_ see you. I could hear you too, stomping around behind me. Stop following me, Terran spawn. You're an eyesore."

The child stayed still in his position.

What a dumb kid, Cruhteo thought as he walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slaine didn't say anything at all in this. lol.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cruhteo observes his stalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to churned out a longer chapter this time.

It's back. And it's learning, Cruhteo observed. After four days of silence, he thought that he would be free from the little menace. Obviously, he had thought wrong.

Cruhteo eyed the small child peeking out from behind the entrance. Handing a clipboard to his attendant and waving him off to start loading the shipments into the warehouse, he walked towards the entrance, watching as the blond head ducked out of sight.

Exiting the hangar, Cruhteo ignored the glimpse of blond hair around the corner and continued walking down the corridor. Both Cruhteo and his stalker continued walking without a word, only the click-clack of the Count's hard boots on the floor and the pitter-patter of small footsteps following, breaking the silence.

As he made a right turn, the harmonious rhythm was broken by a painful smack of a body against the wall. Cruhteo halted his steps and glanced to his right. The boy must have thought he would have saw him in his peripheral vision and tried to hide.

He could see the boy squatting behind a fake potted plant - not big enough to cover him from sight fully unfortunately - that Emperor Rayregalia had advocated to be placed in various corridors in the castle. Something about better work environment, reducing stress and increasing productivity. _What rubbish. It's just like the Terrans to believe in such nonsense, and for them to have deluded even the Emperor. Insolence._

If he wasn't displeased before, he certainly was now. He had no time to waste on the Terran spawn. The day was still young, and the hours long. The Count marched off, he had places to be.

* * *

 

"Enough. I will deal with the matter. Leave." Dismissing the soldier, Cruhteo discreetly looked for signs of his stalker.

The ankle-biter had managed to tuck himself into the nook of a door. Silently even, this time. He would have escaped detection if only there wasn't a row of glass panels - separating them from the dark and vast Space spread out like a massive curtain - reflecting a dull mirror image of the corridor in which he was _completely visible._

Cruhteo shook his head and resumed walking, slow and gradual, waiting for the familiar footsteps to catch up. Cruhteo wondered what would be the best action to take to deal with the kid. There was no reason for him to be followed by the child, and yet. It was improving its skill too. Still clumsy no doubt, but there definitely was improvement. _Especially since its previous idea of hiding was crouching down and covering its face._ The memory of that spectacle brought along the urge to facepalm.

_Maybe one more time…_

He thought before stopping abruptly. Not giving the boy any time to think, he made a quick turn, just in time to see a small body fling itself into an unoccupied room, landing with an audible thump and a loud "ow!"

Cruhteo's lip twitched upward in an amused smile, what an amusing little creature-

The Count's eyes widened in shock. _No. It's an annoyance. Shit!_ I must be too tired. The paperwork have doubled every year since the peace treaty was made. _This is what happens when they work with Terrans._

Imputing the passcode into the keypad, Cruhteo locked the room - along with its occupant - and stalked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slaine is still not saying anything.


End file.
